


Extreme Patriotism

by LetMeBeYourHero



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeBeYourHero/pseuds/LetMeBeYourHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many say you can find love in just about anything... but what if it's with a country?</p><p>Just a collection of drabbles that I've been writing for some time.</p><p>*****DISCONTINUED*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return (Japan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was originally going to be for Austria, but I didn't really think the whole scenario fit with his personality. It fit more with Japan, in my opinion.

"Hey, Kiku?"  
"Hai?"  
Deep brown eyes met with (eye color) colored one when he lifted his head at the mention of his name.  
"Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu.[1]"  
The small Japanese man's eyes widened and a light blush dusted itself across his fair skin at the words that escaped his companion's lips. (Name)'s eyes widened as well, the feeling of her heart skipping into her throat present with in her. "A-ah! I'm sorry! I didn't-"  
"Watashi mo, anata o aishiteimasu.[2]" The blush across his faces darkened two shades as he casted a small smile to the woman seated across from him, who's expression slowly faded into one of relief and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]I love you.  
> [2]I love you, too.  
> Please correct the translations if they're wrong, SpUK'ing Google Translate is a piece of rhino turd when it comes to translations! Dx
> 
> Kind of rushed, but this is something that I can work with. :3


	2. Return (Japan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost cried when I wrote this one..  
> Germany: -sighs and shakes his head- ...  
> _____  
> WARNING: THE FOLLOWING MAY. BE. TRIGGERING. TO. SOME. READERS. It has mentions of a soldier's death. I just thought I'd put this here to be on the safe side.

Just promise you'll come back to me. That's all I ask for."  
Icy blue eyes stared intensely into (eye color) colored ones, silently reading the sadness and desperation in them. "I promise, liebe.[1]" A saddened smile graced her soft lips as she flung herself to embrace her German lover one last time before he had to board the train and leave her for a whole six months..  
A small smile stretched itself on the lips of the young woman as she stared at the ground. "Well, you kept your promise, Luddy; you came back to me... just not in the way I expected..." A tear escaped her sarrow-stricken eyes as she gazed at the headstone in front of her..

Ludwig Bielschmidt  
October 3, 1994-June 19, 2014  
"A man blessed with a soul made of titanium and a heart made of gold..  
A man whom will be dearly missed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION:  
> 1 - Love


	3. Exceptions To Morning Hatred (America)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> America is just so lovable, isn't he?   
> America: -grins- Who wouldn't love the Hero?

The arrays of the morning sun bathed the darkened room that belonged to a certain American. A groan vibrated in the back of said American's throat as he pulled the covers over his head to shield himself from the offending light. If there was anything he hates more than Arthur's cooking, it was mornings.  
A small shift in the covers besides him made him jump just a bit until he came face to face with a sleeping female suddenly snuggling into his toned form. A small smile graced his lips. Maybe mornings weren't so bad after all.. at least not this particular one.


	4. The Things I Do For You (England)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually inspired to write this one by the thought of Iggy's pirate days and the thought of him being unable to resist a pretty girl.

"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Artie, please?"  
"I said no."  
A child-like pout appeared on her face, making her look even more adorable than the Brit already found. With a defeated sigh, he stood and placed a pirate hat atop his head and began singing[1] and prancing around merrily, resulting in a giggle and a smile to form on the (Nationality)'s soft features.  
Ah, the things he does in the name of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]I actually imagine him singing one of those stereotypical pirate songs on this part. x3  
> ____  
> Aaaahhh... The way this one turned out... Me no rikey. ;3;


	5. I'll Teach You How (Russia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russia needs love. He's such a cutie. :3

UuuuAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Frustration was beyond the emotion she was feeling. There were no words in the dictionary of the world to even describe it! Four whole seasons of spring have passed by and (Name)'s flower garden has yet to sprout one single flower! Even if one managed to sprout and rise her hopes up, it would suddenly shrivel up and bring her back to phase one.  
From the kitchen window, a certain housemate of hers was watching her with a quizzical gaze in his deep amethyst eyes. He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow as he watched her beat the ground besides her as if it had offended her greatly. Deciding he would go and investigate, he headed out the backdoor that would lead him straight to his female companion. "What are you doing, (Nickname)?"  
The addressed female was startled at the sudden appearance of her friend. "Dear winter, Ivan, you scared the soul right out of me." He simply sent her an apologetic smile. "I couldn't help but notice you beating the ground up. Is something troubling you?"  
"Yeah.." She sighed in defeat and hung her head. "I've been trying to grow these flowers for awhile, but I failed miserably at trying to do so... They always either don't grow at all or grow a tinsy bit and then die before it can actually be called a flower.."  
Squatting besides her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you would like, I can show you how to properly care for flowers since gardening is a secret hobby of mine."  
(Eye color) colored eyes glittered with child-like happiness. "How come you didn't tell me sooner!"  
She tackled the Russian to the ground and littered his childish face in kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ivan, your a life saver!"  
He simply grinned and blushed. "Anything for my sunflower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think Russia would be very knowledgeable when it comes to gardening and plants in general. Also, the ending seems a little rushed.. meh, I still like the story.


	6. Odd Foreplay? (France)

In the home of Arthur Kirkland, behind the closed door of what should have been a vacant room, the sound of a female's uncontrollable laughter was heard. And the one responsible for this laughing? Why, none other than Francis Bonnefoy of course!  
Well, for causing it actually, the owner of the laugh was the beautiful (First name) (Surname)!   
"Francis, I," Laughter. "Said to stop it, you dope!"   
"Awww, but your laughter is just so adorable, ma belle[1]!" He cooed as he continued his playful torture.   
But of course, just like all good things, his fun came to an end when a certain Englishman came stomping up the stairs and came a-bangin' on the door. "Will you two at least try to keep it down?! My guests and I would rather not hear your kinky foreplay while we are trying to enjoy our tea!" With that, he stomped off in the direction from which he came, leaving a flustered female and confused Frenchman.   
"Foreplay? Well, if tickling is considered foreplay to that horrible excuse of a cook, than I wonder what odd things he does in the bedroom..." Francis smiled warmly when he heard giggling sound from beneath him. He gazed down lovingly at the female underneath him before running a hand through her lush hair, leaning down and planting a chaste kiss to the woman's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] My beauty  
> Correct my translations of they're wrong, please and thank you.  
> ____  
> A/N: Yes I know some of you were expecting something perverted in this France drabble, but before any complaints are made, just let me explain. The reason I avoided such is because too many fanmade stories display France as a perverse man that wants nothing but sex. I'm not saying all of them are like that, but the majority I've read are. Yes, in a few of the Hetalia episodes he is displayed as such, but I like to think of what he's like "off camera" which means I personally believe that he DOES NOT always want anything sex related at the mention of the act. If you believe the latter, then that's fine. Opinions are opinions and should be respected as such. Thanks for taking the time to read this mini rant for those of you who did.


	7. Forbidden Arts (China)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO REGRETS. NONE!  
> China: Aya... -Facepalms-  
> _____  
> WARNING: Sexual dialogue, implied sexual reference

Being the eldest of the nations means that China, or Wang Yao if you want to address him by a human name, is very knowledgeable in many things. This includes the exotic art of coupling. These are forbidden skills that [Name] had the honor of witnessing first-hand. And bless the gods, she loved it every time.


	8. Friendly Protection (Canada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going through my newsfeed on Facebook a few weeks ago (I don't get on that site too much) and saw this picture that my favorite youtuber drew.. so Canada is America's hat and Mexico is a mermaid tail...  
> Canada: -smiles- Well that must mean I make America look good.

The young (Nationality) shot up into a sitting position in her bed, Panting and in a cold sweat. Wide (eye color) eyes rapidly searched the darkened room before her. Again! She had that damned nightmare yet again. With a sigh and silent tears rolling down her face, she ran a hand through her (hair length) (hair color) locks.   
The door to her bedroom opened silently, and, cautiously, a dark mass entered her room and made it's way over to her bed. She was very aware of the figure's presence, she just decided to pay it no mind since she was busy sobbing softly to herself.  
Her head lifted slightly at the feeling of another weight shifting on her bed. No words were spoken as the figure engulfed the girl in an embrace. With this, she let out the last of her tears before calming down.   
"Mattie..?" She addressed the figure.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you.."  
A small smile graced his lips and a light blush dusted his cheeks. "A-anything for you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do hope I did Canada justice with this drabble.


	9. Age (Netherlands)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if he's really OOC. >.

"Hey Lars?"   
Taking a drag from his pipe, he shot a sideways glance to the girl by his side with his piercing green eyes. "Hm."  
A blush painted her cheeks lightly."Do... Do you find me.. beautiful?"  
Silence fell between the two before a smirk plastered itself on the man's thin lips.   
Letting the smoke escape through his nostrils, he stretched an arm out to the girl and pulled her close to his form. "You're young and stunning, so of course.."  
\--  
"Lars."  
Taking a drag from his pipe, he gazed down at the woman with his piercing green eyes.  
"Hm?"  
A bittersweet smile grazed her painted lips. "Do... you still find me beautiful?"  
A silence fell upon the two as a small smile grazed his thin lips.  
Letting the smoke escape from his nostrils, he turned his friend's form to face him, his deep green eyes boring into her own. "You're still young and you're still stunning, so... of course..."


	10. Don't Think Too Much Of It (Netherlands)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry if you don't understand what is written below. 
> 
> WARNING: I'm not even sure I really need a warning here, since all that happens is a really heated make out session. So.. yeah.

A soft knock on the door echoed gently throughout the large study that a Dutchman resided in. Letting the smoke from his pipe escape his lips, he announced to the one who knocked that the door was opened. Silently, a young female dressed in a military uniform entered and walked towards the desk that the platinum blonde male sat at.  
"Answer me this." She stated, her bold (eye color) eyes held the emotions of desperation and a few other unidentifiable ones. He lifted his gaze to give her recognition that he was listening. "You've attracted to young looking girls right?"  
A simple nod was given from the older male. Though he did not show it in his usual stoic expression, the young girl held some of his interest.  
Leaning against the desk and not removing her gaze from his own, she spoke. "Y... you love me, right? And don't lie to me!"  
Well.. of course. What spawned you to ask that?" An eyebrow was raise as he released the smoke from his behind his lips.  
Biting her lower lips and knitting her brows together, she pushed her form from the table and took a few steps towards him before leaning against the arm rest of his chair, her gaze upon the ground. "Well... I was talking with Manri[1] just awhile ago and our conversation wondered off to how I'm a human... and you guys being countries.." A sigh escaped her lips. "Lars... you do know what that means right? Me being a mortal and you being a country?" He stayed silent, waiting for the young soldier to continue.  
"It means that I age;that one day, I'll loose my youthfulness and grow into an old woman.. I'll develop wrinkles and I'll be more prone to injuries and hospitalizations and then one day I'll be bedridden; I'll one day close my eyes and enter eternal slumber;I'll die." Piercing greens stared at the back of the young female's form, question and interest evident in them.  
And you? What will become of you throughout the ages to come? You'll keep your youthful appearance;you'll stay looking like a handsome man in his mid to late twenties. You'll continue living while I'm gone.."  
Silence. Sighs. She continues speaking.  
"My dear country, Mr. Netherlands...," He was a bit taken aback at the usage of his name exiting her mouth; never once had she addressed him as such, even when angered. "What do you plan to do with me during the years to come?"  
Lars sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes before removing his pipe from his lips and pulling her unsuspecting form into his lap and pressed his lips to her own. Before she could react, he pulled away and stared into her hues of (eye color) intensely. "Just shut up..."  
Her eyes were wide with surprise. "La-" Again, he pressed his lips to hers to silence her. Her eyes widen in momentary shock before, slowly, she placed her hands on the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss. Groaning softly at her sudden action, he dragged his moist pink muscle across her lower lip, silently asking her for entrance, which she gladly granted him. She let him explore every crevice and cranny that her moist cavern had before she brought her own tongue to challenge his in the exotic battle of dominance. Only breaking the kiss to bring one of her legs over to his other side so that she straddled his waist, he continued their kiss of strong passion.  
She pulled away just a little, only to have Lars lean in to continue their heated kiss as he placed a hand on her theigh and ran it up it's length and had it rest at her bottom. She put her small hands on his shoulder and broke away, panting as sweet oxygen filled her lungs. "L-Lars you didn't answer my que-"  
Once again, he silenced her with a chaste kiss to her soft lips.  
"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" His voice betrayed his words, for it come out in a gentle, soft tone. Staring straight into intense (eye color) eyes, he simply said, "Don't worry too much about the future, Soldier. All that matters is now.."  
(Name), with flushed cheeks, gave him a bittersweet smile before she placed her head on his shoulder, her arms resting around his neck. He gave a soft grunt before he snaked one arm to rest on her lower back and the other to rest between her shoulder blades. With his face buried in the crook of her neck, the ghost of a smile splayed itself across his features; his love for her differed from the love he had for other girls/women in the past, if he could even call it 'love'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The human name I use for Belgium
> 
> Hm.. I honestly don't think this particular story was my best since it seems rushed to me.. also, I was actually thinking of writing a lemon series for Hetalia.. what do you guys think?


	11. Closet Romp Disturbances (South Italy/Romano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patriot: Romano is love. Romano is life.  
> Romano: -glares- Don't you even think about it, you jerk!  
> Patriot: -giggles- I'm sorry, I couldn't resist! -hugs Roma-  
> ____  
> WARNING: Implied sexual situation

"L-Lovin-Mmph!" A pair of lips were quickly pushed against her own to silence her squeal of arousal. Just as quickly as they were pressed together, they were torn apart as the owner of a pair of those lips looked intensely into (eye color) pools with beautiful almost-glowing hazel ones. With a dark voice as smooth as silk, he spoke: "You need to keep quiet, idiota[1]! We don't won't anyone to-"  
"DUDES, I FOUND THEM! THEY'RE ROCKIN' IN THE CLOS-"  
The loudmouth American was quickly silenced when a certain irritated Italian threw a shoe at his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Does this even need a translation?
> 
> NO REGREEEEE- -tackled to the ground-  
> Romano: -growls- Tch. -Blushes-


	12. Chapter 12

Silently standing behind the wall separating herself from the sight of a certain musician, (Name) listened to the beautiful sounds that Rodrich Edelstein made with his beloved piano. This was actually a daily thing for the young (Nationality)-- listening to the wonderful music that the Austrian would make with his wonderful instruments while (Name) would listen silently from a distance without his notice, sometimes even dancing along with the melodies.   
With a smile, she slid her body against the wall to sit as she listened to the calming melody of the piano in blissful silence. She let her eyelids flutter close as she drifted into slumber along with the notes.  
The musician finished the last of his work, content with all he had accomplished in such a short amount of time. With a happy sigh, he waltzed his way out of the grand room that houses his instruments. Stopping dead in his tracks, he let out a heavy sigh as he saw the female before him, slumped over and sleeping contently on the floor. "Ah, silly girl.." He whispered to himself as he bent down to lift her sleeping form off the floor.   
With a grunt, he trudged up the stairs and entered what was once young Feliciano's room and laid the beauty on the bed. He gave a light scowl before morphing it into a gentle smile. "..There's no crime in wanting to watch someone preform." He ran a hand through the girl's (hair length) (hair type)[1] (hair color) hair before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her soft cheeks. "Just ask next time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]I mean like curly hair, wavy hair, straight hair. Y'know? Something along those lines.
> 
> A/N: Originally, Austria was supposed to wake reader up and get after her, but I wanted him to take a more friendly approach since he was in a good mood... for once.


End file.
